The Sonic Rainboom!
by LilyWing777
Summary: Rainbow Dash is flying with Scootaloo, then does a Sonic Rainboom. But the epicness sends her to the world of Pokémon! Then MORE Epicness sends her to our world! How will she get back home? Does she even WANT to go back home? Crossover of MLP:FIM, Pokémon and 1D. {Rated T for kissing and some language} {Please read!}
1. The Sonic Rainboom!

The Sonic Rainboom!

It was a lovely day in Equestria as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were flying in the sky. Scootaloo glanced over at Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash, could you show me one of your AWESOME Sonic Rainbooms?" Scootaloo asked. The cyan pegasus stopped flying and hovered in the air. "Sure, but you should probably land to watch. You might get blown away by the awesomeness."

Scootaloo nodded and fluttered down to the ground. She looked up, her eyes filled with anticipation. Rainbow Dash prepared to fly full speed while standing on a cloud. "One... Two... Three..." She muttered to herself, then took off. The air made her mane blow back and she put her hooves forward to make herself more aerodynamic. _Almost... Just a little more speed... _She flew at full speed very quickly.

Rainbows spread out behind her. From the ground Scootaloo cheered. Except Rainbow Dash knew something was wrong. She was going too fast. Faster than she had ever gone before. Normally she would have been thrilled, but Rainbow Dash was terrified. A black-purple hole opened in front of her, and she flew right in, unable to stop herself. Scootaloo stared in horror.

Rainbow Dash appeared in a grassy region. The force that brought her here didn't stop her from moving, and she crashing into a tree. "S-scoot-aloo..." Was all she could utter as she gave into the dizzying blackness.

The cyan pegasus woke up in a strange white room. She looked around. "Where am I?" she muttered. A boy walked over to her. "I think it's a strange Pokemon," he said. "It appears to speak English..." He walked all around her, looking at her, and Rainbow Dash felt self-conscious.

"Where am I? Where's Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash demanded. The boy looked at her. He laughed. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Brendan, and you're in Hoenn." he replied. "And who are you, and where are you from?" Brendan inquired. "I'm Rainbow Dash from Cloudsdale in Equestria."

Brendan started laughing really hard. "Oh, so you're from that TV show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic." He said. Rainbow Dash looked at him with confusion in her pink eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. An episode of MLP:FIM started playing. _All the adventures were lies? _Was all Rainbow Dash could think.

She sat there like her world had just been shattered. A strange green Pokemon came up to her. "Tree, treecko!" She smiled weakly at him and rubbed his head. "Aww, aren't you cute?" she cooed. Treecko looked up at her. "That's Treecko, a Pokemon." Brendan explained.

"And just what are Pokemon?" Rainbow Dash asked, glaring at him suspiciously. "Um well..." Brendan started. "They are unique creatures with different types, moves, abilities, stats, natures, habitats, diets, evolution chains and looks." The Pokedex finished. "Oh." Rainbow Dash replied flatly.

"Well, I need to get back to Ponyville..." Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, I have an idea!" She grabbed Treecko, set him on her back and ran outside. Brendan followed her. She slid Treecko off her back, then flew up into the sky. She attempted to land on a cloud, but her feet slid through. "HUH?!" She shouted. Rainbow Dash started to build up speed.

Rainbow Dash sped through the sky, building speed, until she had even more speed than the first time. It just didn't feel right. The vortex from before didn't show up, so she fluttered back down to the ground, disheartened.

A tear slid out of the sad pegasus's eye. Three more followed that, until she was really crying. Treecko came over to her and chirped, "Tree, treecko?" A strange yellow light came from the Pokemon. Brendan gasped as Rainbow Dash looked over. "What's happening?" She asked Brendan. "Either he's evolving, or using Solar Beam." Treecko reached maximum glow and let out a beam unlike any other. A vortex appeared.

The vortex was so powerful the weak Treecko and upset cyan pony disappeared. Brendan looked surprised and wondered where they went but shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash blinked open to find the poor weak Treecko beside her. Treecko looked like he was about to faint because the force from the blast was so strong. Rainbow Dash ran to his side. "Treecko!" She gasped. "Tree-treecko..." He murmured. His eyes started shutting.

"N-no!" she sobbed loudly. When suddenly she heard "Are you okay?" in a beautiful thick Irish accent. Rainbow Dash turned to look and saw a human. He was much taller than she was with beach blonde hair and dark brown roots that was styled in a quiff with stormy blue eyes and a glimmering smile. "W-wow." she softly stuttered. Rainbow Dash tried not to blush. She stood up and noticed she was a human too, and so was Treecko. She thought of his question. "No, you see my friend Treecko..." She held out Treecko, who was now a little boy with green hair and freckles. Her beautiful rainbow hair fell wildly around her as she looked at the boy before her, forgetting what she was going to say...

The boy rubbed his hair awkwardly. "Um, I'm Niall. Who are you?" "I'm-m Rainbow D-dash." she stuttered. He smiled softly at her and her heart fluttered. "That's a lovely name." She blushed furiously. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash muttered. She quickly remembered Treecko. Rainbow Dash lifted the little boy up. He was passed out now. "This is my friend and he needs help," she explained. Niall's eyes widened. He gently took the boy in his arms. "We should take him to the hospital." Niall pulled out a cellphone and dialed some numbers.

Rainbow Dash continued to stare at Niall. Niall grinned at her. "Like what you see?" His voice snapped her out of her trance. She rolled her eyes, then flinched as hospital sirens pierced the air. Paramedics came and lifted the little boy up. "What happened?" One asked. "I-I don't remember..." she stuttered. Niall hugged her tightly and whispered "It's okay." Rainbow Dash let herself feel comforted by him. "It'll be okay." Niall said again in his beautiful Irish accent. She sighed. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

Niall brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I just want to go home." Rainbow Dash whispered. Niall let her head rest on his chest. "I'm here." She suddenly felt like collapsing. Her knees gave out from beneath her. Niall quickly caught her. "Falling for me already?" He joked. Rainbow Dash tried to laugh, but ended up falling again. Niall caught her and held her close to him. He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style while she layed her head on his chest and her eyes fluttered shut. Niall looked at the sleeping rainbow dash. Her multi-colored hair flowed over his arm; suddenly he felt a bit tired too. "Well, I did finish a concert earlier. We should get to bed." He murmured to himself and Rainbow Dash.

-later-

When Rainbow Dash awoke, she instantly shot up and looked around. "Whoa! Calm down!" A familiar voice soothed her. She turned around and saw Niall smiling. "You fell asleep on me, so I brought you to my room," Niall explained with a guilty grin. "I've got to admit you're a bit heavy." Rainbow Dash grinned. "Nice room." she teased, nodding to the Justin Bieber merchandise. Niall rolled his eyes. "I thought pretty teen girls like you liked Justin Bieber." He replied with a smirk that made Rainbow Dash's stomach twist.

"Naw." she grinned. "I like Panic at the Disco." Niall glanced to the side casually, then did a hair flip. "I could get you a backstage pass for one of their concerts." She laughed. "Yeah and pigs fly!" She nearly doubled over with laughter. He glared at her playfully. "Unless you'd rather go to a Justin Bieber concert. I'm surprised you haven't freaked out by now. Most of the girls do." "Uhm I think I will pass on Justin Bieber..." She glanced at him confused. "Why would I freak out?" "I'm part of the famous boy band One Direction! Girls all over the globe love me!" He stood up like he was hurt by that comment. "I can't believe you haven't heard of me." "I'm sorry..." Rainbow Dash looked down, ashamed. A tear fell down her cheek.

Niall leaned over and hugged her. "Don't cry, it's okay. I didn't really mean it..." He started, feeling very ashamed. Seeing the pretty girl cry made him sad. She looked up at him and grinned. She was very good at fake crying. Rainbow Dash threw her arms around him. He gasped, then laughed cheerfully. "Oh, I see! You tricked me. Well two can play at that game." Niall risked a kiss on her neck. She froze. Her arms stiffened in shock. Niall let go and backed away as he sensed the change of mood. "Um, listen..." He tried to explain that he was messing around.

Rainbow Dash suddenly smiled widely. "Is somebody afraid?" She teased. He laughed and cautiously glanced around the room. "No, it's j-just for a second t-there I thought you weren't..." Niall stuttered. She scrunched her nose cutely. "Got any food?" She likes food like I like food, Niall thought. "Yeah, follow me." He took Rainbow Dash by the hand and let her to another room. His touch was like electricity. She squeezed his hand. She watched him closely. The new room had a kitchen and a fridge Rainbow Dash guessed was full of food. "What do you like to eat? Nandos? Carrots?" Niall asked, his quiff quivering as he turned to look at her. His smile said that his suggestions were an inside joke of some sort.

"Cool, let's see..." He walked up to the refrigerator and peered inside. Niall's eyes widened. "There's some hamburger meat in here. Do you want me to make some?" Her eyes widened. "Uhh, I forgot to mention, I'm uhm...vegetarian." She whispered the last part. Niall rolled his eyes. "Another one?" he joked, but pulled out some lettuce and carrots. "I can make you a salad. Do you like ranch?" He asked. She nodded. "Well of course!" She laughed, relieved he wasn't angry. It took a few minutes, but Niall fixed up a delicious looking salad. It had lettuce topped with cut-up carrot and ranch. He passed Rainbow Dash the plate and handed her a fork.

She smiled and began stuffing her face with food, momentarily forgetting Niall. Niall watched Rainbow Dash with interest. His stomach rumbled, and he got himself some cereal. She looked up at him. He looked straight into her pink eyes. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just eating cereal." She watched him quietly. She loved the way he looked. He sat down at the table and dove into his cereal, eating ravenously like he'd been starving for days. Niall glanced at Rainbow Dash. "Is the salad not good?"

She looked down. "I-it's great. I'm sorry I just... Nevermind. It's stupid." She went back to eating. "What is it?" he pressed on, determined to figure out if something was wrong. However a knock on the room's door made him look up. A boy with curly brown hair entered the room. Rainbow Dash looked up. She looked at Niall in a panic. He waved his hand at her to calm her down. The strange boy exchanged smiles with Niall. "Rainbow Dash, this is Harry. He's another member of One Direction." Niall patiently informed.

"Err, what direction where?" She asked confusedly. He sighed as Harry laughed. "The band I'm in." Niall sighed. Harry looked at Rainbow Dash. "Did you wake up with that crazy hair or what?" He insulted Rainbow Dash. She instantly reached up to her hair. "Oh, I uhm, I'm sorry." she muttered and ran to the bathroom just as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Niall banged his hand on the table. "Harry, why did you have to be such a jerk? You're gonna make her cry!" He shouted angrily. Harry flinched. Niall shoved him aside and went after Rainbow Dash. He found her crying. He hugged her tightly. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Rainbow Dash looked up at him with her hot pink eyes. She leaned against him. "Really?" "Of course." he muttered before he gently pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised but didn't say anything. Her hands reached up to his blonde hair as she pulled him closer. After a few moments of pure bliss, Niall remembered Harry in the other room. "Shit." he muttered under his breath. Rainbow Dash put her hair in a messy bun then quickly followed Niall out.

Harry stood in the room waiting for them. His face looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was talking about your hair color." He blushed. " "It's so unique." "It's natural." she whispered quietly. "Though I hate it." She muttered after a slight pause. Niall glared at Harry and protectively kept his arm around Rainbow Dash's shoulder. She leaned into him. "We've got to go perform in 20 minutes at that one restaurant. The boys sent me to get you." Harry said awkwardly. Rainbow Dash looked up at him softly. "It's okay Dashie. You can come with me." He hugged her tightly. "Okay." she mumbled.

-later-

Rainbow Dash clutched Niall's hand tightly as they got off a bus. "Where are we?" She began to panic. She suddenly wished she could just fly away. Niall kissed her on the cheek. "We're at a fancy restaurant to perform. Don't worry, you can sit down at a table while I go perform with the boys." He reassured her. He walked her into the building and sat her down at a table for two. "After I'm done, I will join you for dinner." She smiled and winked while the boys dragged him away.

Niall went up on the little stage area with the band. He looked Rainbow Dash straight in the eye and felt a little nervous. One Direction began to perform What Makes You Beautiful. She hummed along to the tune quietly, although she had never heard the song. But the moment she heard Niall's voice, she was in love with the band. Niall and the boys were in the middle of the song where they were singing "Na na na na..." Niall suddenly sang, "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." He held out his hand to Rainbow Dash. "And when you smile at the ground it isn't hard to tell... You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful."

Rainbow Dash gazed up at him lovingly. Her eyes glimmered. Niall grinned at her, his hand still waiting. She gently took his hand and he led her on stage. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered just loud enough to be heard. "Rainbow Dash, will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed in her ear softly. Rainbow Dash suddenly thought of her friends back home. Her heart was torn in two - Niall or her friends. _You're the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash,_ a voice reminded her. She walked out of Niall's arms. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, I can't." She turned and ran.


	2. Author's Note

Hi! I know we haven't updated The Sonic Rainboom in a while :) We'll be continuing it soon!

Just a little Author's Note.


End file.
